Twins
by AJP
Summary: The Emperor sets his sights on Karone


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. The Ashley finding her twin is taken from his stories. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlman@hotmail.com  
  
H3 align=centerTwinsBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PThe first rays of sunlight appear and the dawn breaks as morning comes around once more and for various members of the different Ranger teams they greet the morning in a different way. For Jason the Red Morphin Ranger he greets it with an early morning workout before breakfast. Zack the Black Morphin Ranger on the other hand prefers to lie in and wait until he has to get out of bed. But although they all have different ways of starting the day, they all share the same thought that this may be there last day on Earth.  
  
PBilly Cranston the Blue Ranger is poked awake and looking up he turns to see the source of this poking. With a smile he sees it is his girlfriend Cassie the Pink Astro Ranger and then he remembers what he was doing last night and looks guilty.  
  
P"And you should look guilty, staying up half the night is not good for you Billy" Cassie said.  
  
P"I know, but I have to find a way to open up the gap between our two universes or we won't have any help and we could be defeated" Billy said.  
  
P"Still if we're not rested then we will be" Cassie argued.  
  
PBilly smiled knowing it was pointless to argue with her and he remembered the first time that they had argued about his sleeping habits and Billy Cranston realised what a lucky guy he was.  
  
PAcross town Kimberly Hart the first Pink Ranger on Earth woke up in a strange bed and at first she couldn't remember where she was and then she remembered. Glancing over at the sleeping figure beside her she couldn't help but smile at the events that had brought her here.  
  
PThe sleeping figure awoke and he looked up at the girl and wondered how long it had taken him to actually get the nerve to ask her out and then he saw her smile and he said. "Is something the matter?"  
  
P"Just thinking how cute you look when you're asleep" Kim said.  
  
P"Not as cute as when I'm awake and I'm full of charm" He said.  
  
P"I still can't believe that we're together" Kim said.  
  
P"I know, if someone had said that we'd be together a few years ago I would have laughed in their faces" He said.  
  
P"Still at least I know what all those girls said about you is true" Kim said.  
  
P"And what was that?" He asked.  
  
P"That Rocky DeSantos does have a really cute bum" Kim said.  
  
PAt that Rocky rolled over and came back with a pillow that he gently hit Kim with and before long both were hitting each other with pillows before collapsing to the bed in fits of laughter.  
  
PTheir amusement was stopped by the beeping of their communicators and Rocky quickly answered his. "This is Rocky".  
  
P"Rocky teleport to the Power Chamber we have a situation. We've contacted the other Rangers" Alpha Five said.  
  
P"I'm on my way" Rocky said and then glancing at Kim he said. "Look I don't know about you, but I'd like to keep this relationship a secret for a while".  
  
P"I agree, it's our business not there's. So are you going to teleport first or should I?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I'll go first and then you follow a couple of seconds later" Rocky said as he finished dressing and teleporting out in a flash of blue.  
  
PMoments later her reappeared in the Power Chamber and seconds later in a glow of Pink light Kimberly appeared also. Looking around Rocky noted that the others were already here as well as some visitors he recognised.  
  
P"Kincaid what are you guys doing here?" He asked.  
  
P"We came to help, we had information on the foe your up against and we felt we should come and tell you" Kincaid said.  
  
P"So what's the info." Tommy demanded.  
  
P"We know the identity of the enemy" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Oh that, old news" Chris said.  
  
P"What do you mean" Kathy asked.  
  
P"A few weeks ago Adam was teleported away to this guy calling himself the Emperor and he turned out to be" Kat said.  
  
P"Adam himself" Kincaid finished.  
  
PYes, but how did you know?" Jason asked.  
  
P"It's written in the book of Zordon and I'd read about it but didn't pay attention to it until we met Adam a couple of months ago" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Speaking of Adam where is he?" Night Karone asked.  
  
P"He's not here, the link between the two universe's has been severed and he the rest of the Turbo Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers and Galaxy Rangers have returned to his universe to protect it while we attempt to establish a new link" Zordon said.  
  
P"Well, we can only stay a short time, but we'll help in any way we can" David said.  
  
P"My Brother speaks for all of us" Sarah said.  
  
PThe other Night Rangers all nodded and the other Rangers looked grateful all except for Rocky who was remembering the kiss he had shared with Sarah.  
  
P"I'm sorry only a few of us know you, we should do some introductions" Kim said.  
  
P"You're probably right. I'm Sarah, Gold Night Ranger and that's my brother David. The rest are Michael, Kyle, Kincaid, Karone whom you know, Ken, Jessica Stewart, Kathy Hart and Alison Hammond" Sarah said.  
  
P"Kathy Hart!" Tommy said surprised.  
  
P"Are you some kind of relation to Kim?" Jason asked.  
  
PWith a hint of a smile on her face Kathy replied. "You could say that". Then the girl looked over at Kim and Kat and said. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"  
  
P"Tell us what" Billy demanded.  
  
PKat quickly spoke up and said. "Kathy is our opposite's daughter".  
  
PThe looks on Tommy's and the others face's was a picture and for one brief moment Alpha wished he had a camera so he could preserve the moment.  
  
P"Finally Tommy found his voice. "Your daughter?"  
  
P"It's a long story, a combination of events resulted in my original body being destroyed and my Father used the DNA from his two slaves Kim and Kat and through magic and other means he created me Katherine Hart" Kathy said.  
  
P"And I thought being a Power Ranger was so straight forward" Zack remarked.  
  
P"I know what you mean, this is absolutely weird" Tommy agreed.  
  
PSaying that the Rangers quickly went to talk with the Night Rangers. As they did one of the Rangers detached themselves from the group and just stared at the Yellow Night Ranger.  
  
P"Why don't you go and talk to her?" A voice said.  
  
PSo distracted she hadn't heard the person come up behind her and she almost jumped out of her skin. "Don't sneak up on people Rita" Ashley said.  
  
P"My apologies, but I you should talk to her, I know you haven't had much luck trying to find out if you do have a twin as well and she might be able to help" Rita said.  
  
P"But what if we don't get on, what if I go to her for help and find out that I don't have a twin that is still alive and I've got my hopes up for nothing" Ashley said.  
  
P"Then at least you've tried" Alison said.  
  
PFor the second time in several minutes Ashley was startled and turning around she faced the girl who could be her twin.  
  
P"Look, I know who the Doctor who was supposed to deliver us and where he is. What say we go and talk to him" Alison said.  
  
P"We could do that, but let me get Andros first?" Ashley asked.  
  
PAlison nodded and Ashley quickly grabbed Andros who was talking with Kincaid and she explained what they were going to do. Then the three teleported out in two streams of yellow and one of red.  
  
They reappeared moments later outside Valley General Hospital in Stone Canyon. Alison quickly marched in and walked towards the reception with the other two following her.  
  
P"Excuse Me.", Andros said to the attending nurse at the front desk. "But my wife, her sister and I are looking for..."  
  
PThe nurse dropped her cup of coffee in shock of the sight before her. "Oh my GOD!!! You're Andros the Astro Ranger." She then turned to look at Ashley and had the same reaction. "And you're Ashley! Ohh my God!!! I've died and gone to heaven."  
  
Andros rolled his eyes as did Ashley when the attending nurse turned her eyes to Alison. "Uhhh, Who are you?"  
  
PAlison who having already gone through this once and in no mood just leaned over and said "We'd like to see Dr. Jacobs now. And well if I don't get to see him quickly I'm going to do something we both might regret.  
  
PTaking one look at Alison's face the nurse almost dived for her phone and started calling for Dr. Jacobs while Alison, Ashley and Andros had a seat in the waiting room.  
  
P"Wasn't that a little excessive" Ashley asked.  
  
P"Sorry, I've been through this before and if the Dr. Jacobs is like the one in my reality then he is a total asshole" Alison said making no apology for her behaviour.  
  
PAshley turned to glance at Andros who shared her look of concern.  
  
PAfter a long wait Alison, Ashley and Andros were escorted to Dr. Edward Jacobs's office where they had an even longer wait for the Doctor to show up.  
  
P"Anyone want to play charades?", Alison asked. Andros and Ashley rolled their eyes when Dr. Jacobs, a middle aged man with thinning silver hair on top and glasses walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jacobs. I understand you're looking for me."  
  
P"Yes sir.", Andros said starting out diplomatically. "My wife Ashley was one of the babies you delivered twenty-two years ago."  
  
PDr. Jacobs thought about it keeping his attention on Andros and only shifting towards Ashley a few times. Alison stood in a corner not noticed by the doctor yet. "Oh yes. The Hammond case. Well I'm glad to say that one of those I delivered turned out exceptional. I mean, one of the babies I delivered...a Power Ranger."  
  
PAndros rolled his eyes and tried to continue on. "Yeah well, new light has been shed on that case. We have come to understand that there was a second baby that was born along with Ashley."  
  
PDr. Jacobs bowed his head. "Yes. Alison Hammond. There were complications with her birth. She was stillborn, and we wound up losing her."  
  
PIt was then that Alison decided to make her presence known. "Is that so? Then who the hell am I?"  
  
P"I'm sorry Miss, you look like the Yellow Ranger" Jacobs said.  
  
P"For your information you piece of slime I am Alison Hammond"  
  
PDr. Jacobs paled considerably as heard her say her name. He knew that Alison Hammond had not been stillborn, in fact she was very healthy. Unfortunately his gambling debts had been such that he'd needed a way to make some money and selling a baby had seemed like the easy way.  
  
PAlison who by now was looking almost angry she had crossed to the table and was looking prepared to beat the Doctor to death. "Let me take a wild guess about this. You had some debts and needed to make some money and then along came twins and you thought you could tell the parents only one survived and you could make some money from the other by selling them off. Now am I getting warm?".  
  
PDr. Jacobs looked relieved in a way as he sank back into his chair. "Yes, it's true I was in serious trouble and I knew that I could make money selling a baby. To me it didn't matter as long as I cleared my debt".  
  
P"In all my years as a Ranger I've fought a lot of monsters, but none of them more disgusting than you. How could you do it?" Andros demanded.  
  
P"Please you have to understand I was desperate, he was going to kill me if I didn't come up with the money" Jacobs said.  
  
P"Instead you stole a innocent life just to save your own neck" Ashley said speaking for the first time.  
  
P"Don't you think I feel guilty about it all" Jacobs insisted.  
  
P"Sorry I don't believe you at all and in fact I don't think you've told us everything you know" Alison said and with that she pulled out her blaster and then reached over into another pocket and pulled out a pair of nutcrackers. "Now you can tell us who you sold the baby to and we might let you live. If you don't then I'll kill you anyway. Also bear in mind a shot from my blaster will only kill you, by the time I'm finished with the nutcracker you may wish I used the blaster".  
  
PDr. Jacobs eyed the weapons Alison had in her hand and his eyes widened with terror as he screamed. "ALL RIGHT!!!ALL RIGHT I'LL TALK!!!"  
  
PAnd for the next hour Dr. Jacobs spilled his guts to Alison and Ashley about everything and the identity of the person who he had sold the version of Alison they were looking for.  
  
P"So that's it huh?", Alison said as Dr. Jacobs was being taken away by police. "Once again I or rather your sister was separated from parents who loved her and raised in brothels all because the doctor who delivered us needed a quick fix to pay his gambling debts. And she was sold off as a baby so he could pay them which led me and probably her to being...brought up the way I was" Alison stopped for a second and then balled up her hand into a fist and slammed it against the wall. "Why does this keep happening? Two different realities I've been too and the same thing happens there as it did to me. My life ruined because of someone else".  
  
P"Police have corroborated Jacobs' story with the senior staff who are still here.", Andros stated as he returned from where he had been talking to someone "At the time of your births Dr. Jacobs had a problem with gambling, and was in deep debt with a loan shark. He needed a quick fix or he would have lost more than his practice."  
  
P"So he decided to sell babies on the black market.", Ashley continued. "He looked for the right kind of baby and grabbed some stillborn infants from his hospital that matched the babies he could use to be put in their place in case the parents asked any questions."  
  
P"And one of those babies was me or her", Alison said.  
  
PAndros nodded. "Jacobs didn't care who he sold you to as long as he could get good enough money to pay off his loanshark apparently.", Andros stated. "Jacobs sold you to a pimp who had lots of money and asked no questions."  
  
P"Must have been Downtown Vinnie. He was the first pimp I remembered and since everything here is the same as in my universe it is probably him. He also moulded me to get 'ready' for the 'business'.", Alison said. "Then I moved around from brothel to brothel selling myself to anything that moved."  
  
PAshley sat next to her sister. "If there was anything I could have done I would have done it." Ashley then took Alison's hand trying to comfort her.  
  
P"So what now?" Andros asked.  
  
P"Well, since this seems to follow the same pattern of my own experiences I know where I am or rather where she will be" Alison said.  
  
P"So where is that?" Andros asked.  
  
P"Los Angeles" Alison answered simply.  
  
P"Then what are we waiting for?" Ashley asked.  
  
P"Nothing, we'll get the other Astro's and take the Megaship and go find your sister" Andros said.  
  
PThey quickly teleported away as Dr. Jacobs was moved into the back of a police car. The three returned to the Power Chamber and quickly explained what they were going to do and the other Astro's quickly nodded an agreement and with goodbye's to the other Rangers the seven teleported away to find Ashley's sister.  
  
P"Good luck guys" Karone whispered.  
  
P"You okay" Night Karone asked.  
  
P"Yeah, just sort of know what it's like to lose a sister" Karone said.  
  
P"Same here, I mean all those years as Astronema and we were led to believe that our brother was dead and he was in fact the Red Ranger we'd been taught to hate. But its something else isn't it" Night Karone said.  
  
P"What makes you say that?" Karone asked.  
  
P"The expression on your face tells a thousand words and I can probably tell when I'm being bothered by something. So do you want to talk about it?" Night Karone said.  
  
PAt first Karone was reluctant and then as she was about to speak the alarms went off.  
  
P"Zordon what's the matter" Tanya asked.  
  
P"The Emperor has sent a monster to Earth along with a platoon of Cogs, Tengas and Quantrons" Zordon said.  
  
P"Sounds like its time to go to work" Chris said.  
  
P"Agreed, the Zeo's can handle this. Night Rangers want to tag along" Rocky asked.  
  
PKincaid nodded and then Rocky said. "It's Morphing Time".  
  
PThe nine Zeo Rangers shouted out their morphing calls and while the others all showed enthusiasm in their voices Zordon noted the lack of feeling Karone's voice.  
  
PLooking over at the Night Rangers the nine said. "Power of night!! Show your lights!!!"  
  
PWith that the eighteen Rangers teleported away to the battle. Quickly appearing and before they could even react Tommy had despatched three Cogs before they even realised the Rangers were around.  
  
P"Every spread out and pair up" Rocky yelled.  
  
PThe others nodded at the suggestion and did so. Karone however found herself fighting alongside herself. Sighing she threw herself into battle intent on getting rid of some of her frustration unaware that her problems were of great satisfaction to a watching crowd.  
  
PIn the nexus the Emperor smiled. "Perfect as I predicted she is alone".  
  
P"I hate to state the obvious but she isn't actually alone, my other counterpart is with her" Astronema asked.  
  
P"Perhaps so, but it just shows that there is a division between her and the others. You see Karone desperately wants to make up for being evil, but she isn't able to relate to the other Rangers. While she works well with the Galaxy Rangers and the Astro Rangers, she is not a part of either team and in the case of the Zeo team" The Emperor said.  
  
P"In the case of the Zeo team they all already friends with the exception of Trianna" Astronema said interrupting.  
  
P"Yes and since I know the Rangers they are so intent on keeping up their friendships with their older friends they are ignoring Karone. The fact that the Astro's are all busy with their own lives and Zhane and she are fighting at the moment hasn't helped" The Emperor said.  
  
P"So what do you intend to do about it my lord?" Astronema asked.  
  
P"I'm going to capture her and give her a choice. Join us or die" The Emperor said.  
  
P"She won't return to the side of evil" Astronema protested.  
  
P"Perhaps not willingly, but by the time I'm finished with her she will be begging to be evil again" The Emperor said.  
  
P"What are you planning to do to her?" Astronema again asked.  
  
P"Let's just say that history has a way of repeating itself." The Emperor said.  
  
PWith that he turned his attention back to the battle.  
  
PIn Angel Grove the Rangers were fighting valiantly and the army of foot- soldiers had dwindled to a few. This was mainly the result of the Night Rangers calling on their primal forces and knocking the foot-soldiers for a loop before finishing them off.  
  
PAs the Night Rangers continued to fight the foot-soldiers the nine Zeo Rangers faced off against the monster. Despite slight differences to the monster it was recognisable to the five original Zeo Rangers.  
  
P"Silo, I thought we destroyed you, twice" Tommy said.  
  
P"You did, but I'm back and I'm even better than before" Silo said.  
  
P"Didn't you say that last time" Rocky remarked.  
  
P"Enough talk Rangers time for me to destroy you" Silo said.  
  
P"I think he said that last time as well" Chris said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
P"Guys, we have monster to fight" Kat said.  
  
PThe Blue and Green Zeo Rangers shrugged and then dropped into battle stances. Then Silo attacked firing several missiles which exploded in front of the Rangers. The Rangers quickly spun out of the way of the explosion and Tommy jumped into the air with a flying kick that knocked Silo back a few metres.  
  
P"Careful watch the paint job" Silo said. Then he stopped speaking and turned his attention to Karone. "Ah Astronema it is so good to see you again".  
  
PWith a decided edge to her voice Karone said. "I'm not Astronema anymore".  
  
P"Indeed not, but you could be and you could rule the universe alongside the Emperor" Silo said.  
  
P"Sorry not interested" Karone said.  
  
P"He said you would be unwilling and that I would have to take you by force" Silo said.  
  
P"The only way your getting Karone is to go through us" Rocky shouted.  
  
P"Oh I'm scared Blue Ranger. The fact of the matter you only care about the Purple Zeo powers not Karone. If you did you would have made an effort to get to know her" Silo commented.  
  
P"What does that have to do with anything?" Tanya asked.  
  
P"Just making conversation" Silo said.  
  
P"And I suppose next you'll want to sit down and discuss it over a cup of coffee" Skull said sarcastically.  
  
P"No, not really I thought I'd do it over your broken corpse's and then I'll take Karone back to the Emperor" Silo said.  
  
P"No chance. Alpha teleport Karone back to the Power Chamber now" Tommy said into his communicator.  
  
PAs she disappeared in a beam of purple you could just hear her protesting.  
  
P"Teleporting her away will do no good Rangers, once I've beaten you I will go to your Power Chamber and take her from there" Silo said.  
  
P"Again not going to happen" Chris said.  
  
P"We'll just see about that Rangers" Silo finished as he teleported away leaving the Rangers alone in the park. The Rangers quickly teleported back to the Power Chamber.  
  
PEven as they arrived Karone moved towards them her blue eyes full of anger. "What hell did you do that for?"  
  
P"Karone he was after you, we were trying to protect you" Rocky said.  
  
P"I can take care of myself thank you very much" Karone snarled.  
  
P"We couldn't allow Silo to take you your to important to the team" Kat said.  
  
P"Important to the team don't make me laugh" Karone said.  
  
P"What!" Bulk asked.  
  
P"I might be a Zeo Ranger, but there is no way I'm part of this team" Karone shouted.  
  
P"What's that supposed to mean?" Tanya asked.  
  
P"Exactly what it means, you guys don't treat me like a person, all I am to you is a inconvenience, because I possess the Purple Zeo powers you need me on the team but you don't care otherwise" Karone said.  
  
PBaffled by her distress the other Zeo's watched as Karone teleported out.  
  
P"What was that all about?" Skull asked.  
  
P"I think she's feeling a little alone" Trianna said.  
  
P"Alone, but we're her friends" Chris said.  
  
P"Correction we're her team-mates we've never tried to make any attempt to be friends with her" Kat said.  
  
P"Are you saying she feels isolated from us, that we've always been friends and because she doesn't really know us she is feeling left out" Tommy said.  
  
P"That it exactly. When I first became Karone again I felt the same way around the Astro Rangers" Night Karone said.  
  
P"We should go and talk to her" Rocky said.  
  
PThe other Zeo's nodded and they teleported out after Karone.  
  
PAs the Night Rangers watched them go Zordon said. "Kincaid, Billy has detected some strange readings from your Harley's and has gone to investigate".  
  
P"He must be picking up the Nexus Crystal. It's what allows us to travel to other realities and dimensions" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Could the crystal be replicated, as you know our link between Adam's home universe and our own has been severed" Zordon said.  
  
P"And your hoping that it will allow you to travel between the two universe's" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Yes" Zordon said.  
  
P"I'll go down and help him work" Kincaid said as he departed the main chamber.  
  
P"Please do so, if you can replicate or create some kind of device that can allow contact we would be most grateful" Zordon said.  
  
PWhile Kincaid went to find Billy the other Night Rangers relaxed and prepared to do battle.  
  
PMeanwhile back in the nexus the Emperor prepared to act. "Perfect she is alone. Quantrons take our friend and capture Karone".  
  
PThe Quantrons nodded and teleported away as did the cloaked figure. In a corner unnoticed by the Emperor watched Astronema and she whispered. "You make think you hold all the cards, but you won't win I won't let you".  
  
P"You should be careful about what you say Astronema" A voice said.  
  
PAstronema whirled around and prepared to fight and then she recognised the person. "Ecliptor!"  
  
P"My Princess I thought I taught you better" Ecliptor said. "Now what are you up to?"  
  
P"The Emperor is insane and will probably destroy us all if he gets the chance. You saw what he did to the Pink Zeo Ranger. When the time is right I am going to get rid of him" Astronema said.  
  
PEcliptor seemed to be thinking about her words and then his sword disappeared as he said. "As I have always been I am by your side Princess. What is your plan?"  
  
P"We will let him capture my counterpart and while he tries to persuade her to join him I will be persuade him to join me" Astronema said.  
  
P"Do you think you can?" Ecliptor asked.  
  
P"Of course, after all I am her" Astronema said smiling evilly.  
  
PMeanwhile back on Earth the object of so much interest was busy berating herself. "I can't believe I acted like that I was so stupid. I was acting like a spoiled brat" Karone said.  
  
P"Well, if it makes you feel better you won't have to apologise" A voice said.  
  
PKarone turned around and saw a group of Quantrons behind, but it wasn't them but the figure removing the cloak and that was stood just behind them and when she managed to find her voice there was a slight tremble in it. "Darkonda!"  
  
P"At your service. It's been a long time" Darkonda.  
  
P"Not long enough" Karone spat.  
  
P"Well, since you refused Silo's offer we've come to take you anyway. Quantrons get her" Darkonda ordered.  
  
PThe Quantrons moved towards Karone who waited for the nearest one to reach out for her when she acted. Grabbing his hand she flipped the Quantron onto his back and as the second one reached for she hit him with a spinning heel kick that knocked the Quantron off his feet.  
  
PAt that moment the other Zeo Rangers teleported in and Rocky said. "Oh hell".  
  
PDarkonda turned and growled at the interruption. "Quantrons stop them".  
  
PBefore the Rangers could react the Quantrons attacked them.  
  
P"Darkonda leave them alone, this is between you and me" Karone shouted.  
  
P"Oh but its so much fun watching your 'friends' attempt to save you" Darkonda.  
  
PAt that Karone broke free of the grip of Quantrons and lunged for Darkonda who side-stepped her mad lunge and hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground stunned. As the other Rangers attempted to reach her Darkonda stood over her and said. "Well it seems history does repeat itself. Now you're coming with me". He said as he teleported himself and Karone away.  
  
PThe Quantrons stayed for a few minutes longer and then they to disappeared leaving the eight Zeo Rangers on their own.  
  
P"They're gone" Tanya said.  
  
P"Way to state the obvious Tanya" muttered Skull  
  
P"Don't start with me and Karone is gone as well" Tanya said.  
  
P"We had better get back to the Power Chamber and see if Zordon can locate her" Rocky said.  
  
PThe others nodded and they all teleported out. Meanwhile in the depths of the Power Chamber Billy and Kincaid were hard at work.  
  
P"So this crystal it allows you to travel to other realities" Billy said.  
  
P"Yes, so do you think you can create a synthetic replica" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Probably, but it could take a little while. All I need is to take some readings of the crystal and run some tests and then maybe I can create a new gateway between this universe and the others" Billy said.  
  
PBefore Kincaid could say another word Billy's communicator beeped and he quickly answered it. "This is Billy".  
  
P"Billy we have an emergency report to the main Chamber" Zordon said.  
  
PBilly and Kincaid didn't reply and instead hit their teleportation buttons and initiated a short range teleportation to the main chamber.  
  
P"What's the problem?" Kincaid asked jumping straight to the point.  
  
P"Darkonda grabbed Karone and disappeared" Chris said.  
  
P"Oh no, not again" Night Karone said.  
  
P"What could he want with her Zordon?" Kat said.  
  
P"I suspect this is the Emperor's doing" Zordon replied.  
  
P"Hold on, Adam told us that the Emperor already had an Astronema working with him, what does he want with another version of her. Is he trying to collect the set?" Rocky said trying to inject a bit of humour into the situation.  
  
P"I do not know Rocky. Alpha contact the Astro Rangers and advise them to return as soon as possible" Zordon said.  
  
PAlpha bent down to the console and quickly started to work. As he did so Bulk said to Skull. "Boy I do not want to be the one to tell Andros that Karone has been kidnapped again".  
  
P"You're telling me, I'd rather face a thousand Quantrons in my underwear than tell Andros that" Skull agreed.  
  
PAt that several of the Rangers shuddered and Skull seeing that looked puzzled until Zack who had arrived minutes earlier said. "Sorry, nasty mental image".  
  
P"Hey!" Skull said.  
  
P"The problem is they're right" Bulk said trying not to laugh.  
  
P"Billy while Alpha contacts the Astro Rangers will you begin a search for Karone" Zordon asked.  
  
PBilly nodded and started to work. Meanwhile in L.A. the Astro Rangers and the Yellow Night Ranger were helping Ashley to prepare for a meeting with her sister.  
  
P"The important thing is not to be shocked by all of this" Alison said.  
  
P"Not be shocked, my sister is working in a brothel" Ashley complained.  
  
P"Well, get used to it and besides when Mom and Dad find out wait to see how they react" Alison said.  
  
P"Okay, I'm ready lets do this" Ashley said trying to sound more confident than she really felt.  
  
PThe two Yellow Rangers stepped into the brothel and were immediately greeted by a woman whom Alison said was the madam. The madam took one look at Ashley and stopped in her tracks and said. "Alison what are you doing out here and were did you get those clothes?"  
  
P"Hold it I'm not the Alison you know, in fact I'm a figment of your imagination who is telling you to get the person that looks like me out of here right now, before she kicks your butt" Alison said.  
  
PThe Madam swallowed and then disappeared the way she had come and Ashley glanced over at the alternate version of her sister and said. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
P"No, but it felt good" Alison said.  
  
PMoments later this universe's version of Alison was stood before the two a robe covering her body. Appraising the two she took a step back when she saw the other Alison.  
  
P"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
P"Long story, alternate version of you, came to this reality to help your sister find you and this is your sister Ashley" Night Alison said.  
  
P"Sister!" Alison demanded.  
  
P"Yes, I know it's hard to understand but you and I are twins. My.. Our parents told me that I had a twin and that she was stillborn. I found out from some friends a few months ago about her and that it might be the same in this reality" Ashley said.  
  
P"Are you for real, then what's my last name?" Alison asked.  
  
P"Hammond, your name is Alison Hammond, sister of Ashley and daughter of Gerald and Allyssa" Night Alison said.  
  
P"If this is all true then how come I'm here instead of in a nice home" Alison demanded.  
  
P"The doctor who delivered us needed some quick cash and sold you off to pay gambling debts" Ashley explained.  
  
P"Suppose this is the truth, what do I do about it?" Alison asked.  
  
P"Come with us and come back to Angel Grove where you can put the past behind you and start a new life with your family" Ashley said her eyes faint with hope.  
  
P"I'd like that, is there anyway to prove that this is all true though" Alison again asked.  
  
PAshley pulled out a small scanner and said. "This is a D.N.A scanner that will scan your pattern and find any matches. It was used by another team of Rangers to determine if someone was human or a monster".  
  
P"What do I do?" Alison asked.  
  
P"Just put your hand on the machine and it will do the rest" Ashley said.  
  
PAlison did as she was asked and in a few minutes the computer started to hum and beep and then displayed the results on the screen. "There you have it the results are confirmed. You and Ashley are Sisters" Night Alison said.  
  
PAt first Alison stood there in shock at what she had just found out and then the tears began to stream down her face as she came to realisation that her whole life had not meant to be this way. Ashley reached over and drew the girl into a hug and they stood that way for many minutes.  
  
PAt that point Carlos came crashing into the main area. "Sorry to break this up, but we have an emergency".  
  
PAshley and the two Alison's followed Carlos out where they saw the other Astro's stood by Andros who looked on the verge of exploding.  
  
P"What's going on?" Ashley asked.  
  
P"Alpha just contacted us, Darkonda is alive and well and he's kidnapped Karone" Andros said.  
  
P"Who is Alpha?" Alison asked in confusion.  
  
P"Long story, we'll fill you in on the way back to Angel Grove" TJ said.  
  
PThe other Astro's and the Night Alison headed for the Megaship, but Alison just looked confused and then Ashley put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said. "Basically the seven of us are Power Rangers and we protect Angel Grove the Earth from evil. Karone is my husbands sister".  
  
P"Husband?" Alison asked even more confused.  
  
P"That guy with the streaks in his hair is Andros my husband. Come on I'll explain on the way home" Ashley said.  
  
P"This is a lot to take in. In the last five minutes I've gained a Mother and a Father, a Sister and a Brother-in Law" Alison said.  
  
P"Believe me you haven't seen anything yet?" Ashley said as she pulled Alison along to the Megaship.  
  
PThe two had barely gotten inside the Megaship before it blasted off and headed for Angel Grove.  
  
POn the Bridge Zhane was busy trying to calm Andros down. "Andros don't worry the other Rangers will find her and get her back. In fact they have probably already found her and she will be there when we get back".  
  
P"Zhane this is my sister we're talking about, she's been kidnapped before and it took me years to find her" Andros said.  
  
P"Yes, but then it was just you looking for her, now you have us and the rest of the Rangers looking for her" Zhane said.  
  
P"What if he's taken her somewhere we can't get to?" Andros said.  
  
P"Then we'll find a way to get there and bring her back" Zhane said.  
  
PAs the Astro's attempted to calm Andros down, the object of their conversation was just coming around.  
  
P"Ouch my head" Karone said as she pulled herself back to her feet.  
  
P"Welcome to my throne room Karone" A voice said.  
  
PKarone shuddered as she heard the voice, as she looked up she saw the face of her friend Adam and then she remembered and she said. "Emperor".  
  
P"I see my reputation precedes me" He said with a hint of humour in his voice.  
  
P"Yeah, being a psycho generally does make people know about you" Karone said.  
  
PThe Emperor raised a hand and before she could react she felt a stinging blow to her lower back and she crumpled to the floor. "Do not insult me or there will be more of the same. Now we can make this easy or hard it's your choice".  
  
P"Make what easy" Karone managed to utter through the pain.  
  
P"You're returning to the fold of evil" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Not a chance moron" Karone snarled.  
  
PThe Emperor didn't even move this time and Karone tensed as she saw a boot coming towards which smashed into her ribs and she collapsed on the floor gasping for breath.  
  
P"Now, I know you're thinking that I already have another version of you by my side, but the simple fact is I want you as well. And I'm going to have you by my side willingly or not. You are going to pay for what you did to my counterpart" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Pay for what?" Karone managed to spit out.  
  
P"Don't play the innocent with me. I know what you did to my counterpart, how you became obsessed with him and wanted him by your side. Let's see first you tried trickery and then you had him captured and beaten to a bloody pulp for thirty days and then each night you had him brought to your bedchamber where you would clean his wounds and try and tempt him into your bed" The Emperor said.  
  
P"I was a fool, I thought I was evil, there isn't a day that goes by when I don't regret what I did as Astronema" Karone said.  
  
P"Perhaps you're right, after all you did let him go after you had slept with him" The Emperor said.  
  
P"I may have been the Queen of evil, but in some ways I was still just a girl in love for the first time. I didn't want to hurt him anymore and I chose to let him go" Karone said.  
  
PThe Emperor seemed stunned by her admission and it was a few minutes before he spoke again. "You loved him, what of Zhane?"  
  
P"Yes, as for Zhane I do love him, but." Karone started to say.  
  
P"Enough we will talk again soon. I urge you Karone to join me or you will die. Guards remove her" The Emperor said.  
  
PTwo Quantrons grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the room. As the Emperor watched Darkonda moved to his side. "You do know that willingly she will never join forces with you".  
  
P"I know, prepare your tools I think we may have to change her mind by force" The Emperor said.  
  
PDarkonda nodded and left the room and then the Emperor turned to the other occupant of the room and said. "Silo return to Earth and destroy the Rangers".  
  
P"As you command, so shall I do" Silo said as he teleported away.  
  
PBack on Earth inside the Power Chamber the Rangers were continuing to scan for their missing team-mate when the alarms went off.  
  
P"I take it, that is not a good sound" Kyle said.  
  
P"No, means a monster is on Earth or something like that?" Rocky said.  
  
P"Rangers, Silo has returned" Zordon said.  
  
P"Let's go out there and get him then. Turn him into scrap once and for all" Tommy said.  
  
P"We're coming with you" Kincaid said.  
  
P"The more the merrier" Rocky said. "It's Morphing Time".  
  
PThe morphers appeared on the Zeo Rangers arms and they performed the arm motions and transformed into the Zeo Rangers. The Night Rangers quickly morphed and joined the Zeo's in the park.  
  
P"Welcome Rangers" Silo said.  
  
P"Where's Karone?" Night Karone asked.  
  
P"She's been entertained by the Emperor" Silo said.  
  
P"Give her back now" Rocky shouted.  
  
P"Threats don't impress me" Silo said.  
  
P"Then maybe this will" Kincaid said.  
  
PKincaid called upon his primal force of fire and sent a burst of it towards Silo which caused some of the Rangers to flinch back as they could feel the heat from the energy.  
  
PAs Kincaid poured more energy into his fire against Silo, Torachian Warriors teleported in along with some Cogs.  
  
P"It looks like Kincaid has everything in hand with Silo why don't we take care of these guys" Kathy suggested.  
  
P"Good idea. Everyone pair up and watch each others back" Rocky said.  
  
PNodding the Rangers paired off and Tommy found himself fight alongside the Pink Night Ranger. As he watched her fight Tommy found himself still trying to come to terms with the fact that this Kathy was in a sense the daughter of Kim and Kat.  
  
PBeside him Kathy could sense that Tommy was watching her and felt his unease. Then his distracted nature cost him as he was jumped by a group of Cogs and Torachian Warriors and the Red Zeo Ranger disappeared under the pile.  
  
P"Tommy!" Kathy shouted.  
  
PWithout hesitation Kathy launched herself at the group of Cogs and started to pull them off of the Red Ranger. Then she saw a white gloved hand reaching out from the pile and with that he freed himself.  
  
P"Well, that was fun" Tommy muttered.  
  
P"Let's finish this" Kathy said.  
  
P"Agreed. Zeo Power Sword" Tommy called out.  
  
PIn his hand his Zeo Power Sword appeared and in a pink glow a bow appeared in the Pink Night Ranger hand. With accurate precision much like Kimberly with her own power bow Kathy picked off Cogs one by one and soon there were a mere handful for Tommy and her to face.  
  
PRocky meanwhile had found himself fighting alongside Sarah. As he did all Rocky could remember the kiss that they had shared some months earlier and the current situation he was in with Kim.  
  
P"Rocky are you okay?" Sarah asked.  
  
P"Sorry, got a lot on my mind" Rocky said.  
  
P"A certain pink clad girl" Sarah asked teasingly.  
  
PUnderneath his helmet Rocky shuddered wondering had he been so transparent.  
  
P"Don't worry, I saw the way you were looking at her and I haven't said a word to anyone. Hope she makes you happy?" Sarah asked.  
  
P"She does, but is this really the time to be talking about relationships" Rocky asked.  
  
P"Probably not, but these guys are much for conversation" As she finished speaking the last Cogs disappeared back where they had come and Sarah turned to Rocky and with a hint of humour in her voice she said. "So what do you think of the weather?"  
  
PRocky smiled and ran to join the other Zeo Rangers as Sarah also joined her fellow Night Rangers. The battle between Kincaid and Silo had continued and the Zeo Rangers unused to seeing Kincaid fight watched as the battle was particularly brutal. The Night Rangers on the other hand knew how Kincaid fought and waited to see if he needed help.  
  
PThen with a kick Kincaid knocked Silo to the floor and watched as the monster struggled to get to his feet.  
  
P"You think you're so tough Red Ranger, see how you deal with this?" Silo snarled.  
  
PThen from his shoulders he fired several missiles that sent the Rangers flying in different directions. Quickly back on their feet Rocky turned to the other original Zeo's and said. "Zeo Spinning Power Punch now".  
  
PThe others nodded and struck Silo sending him down to the ground. As he struggled once more back to his feet he heard a voice cry out something about a gold rush and then he didn't have time to react as the Gold Ranger attacked him and he collapsed to the ground and this time he didn't get up.  
  
P"Is it over, is he gone for good" Kat asked.  
  
P"I don't know, usually this is when the make the monster grow" Chris said.  
  
PAs they waited for something to happen, they saw it as a bolt of energy appeared from nowhere and struck the remains of Silo and when the dust had settled there was nothing but ash.  
  
P"Now, that's something you don't see everyday" Rocky commented.  
  
P"I destroyed him, because he failed to destroy you or carry out his original mission. No matter I have Karone" The Emperor said as he appeared and just as quickly disappeared.  
  
P"Let's get back to the Power Chamber, maybe Billy has located Karone" Tommy said.  
  
PWith that the group teleported out of the park and back to the Chamber. They had barely arrived when the Astro Rangers along with two Alison's teleported in.  
  
P"Have you found my sister?" Andros demanded angrily before anyone else could speak.  
  
P"I'm sorry, but we can't locate her anywhere" Billy said.  
  
P"Andros you must have faith we will find Karone" Zordon said.  
  
PAndros reluctantly nodded and then Zordon turned his attention to the newcomer. "Welcome to the Power Chamber Alison I am Zordon the Rangers mentor".  
  
PAlison nodded and said. "This is definitely a weird day".  
  
P"Believe me, its gonna get a whole lot weirder" Zhane said.  
  
P"Alison now that you are here I would like to offer you an opportunity to be a Power Ranger" Zordon said.  
  
PAt that Alison laughed out loud and said. "Me a Power Ranger, you've got to be kidding, you only just met me a few minutes ago".  
  
P"Perhaps, but as your companion the Night Ranger Alison Hammond also went through the same events that you did and she too became a Ranger and I have no doubt that you will be an excellent addition to our team. Also with Karone missing we need all the help we can get" Zordon said.  
  
P"I really don't know" Alison said.  
  
P"Come on I think you'll be great as a Ranger, I mean when I was first approached to be a Ranger I was terrified and didn't know what I was doing, but I made friends and I've done and seen things that I never thought possible" Ashley said.  
  
P"Okay I'll do it" Alison said answering after a few minutes.  
  
P"Then please hold out your hand and accept this Alison Hammond" Zordon said.  
  
PDoing as Zordon said she held out her hand and in it appeared a small metal box that was similar to the Astro Morphers. Placing it on her wrist Alison flipped open the case of it and inputted the code as though she had been doing this all her life. With a flash of light Alison Hammond was replaced by the Purple Astro Ranger.  
  
P"I didn't know there was a purple Astro Morpher" TJ asked.  
  
P"Yes, TJ I created more than the seven that the Astro team did carry. I would have given this to Karone, if we had not found the Purple Zeo Crystal" Zordon said.  
  
P"Well, welcome to the team" Carlos said.  
  
P"I'll try and live up to the expectations you have of me" Alison said quietly.  
  
P"You'll do fine, come on we should go and explain this all to Mom and Dad" Ashley said.  
  
PSuddenly there was an excited shout from Billy and every one turned to face the Blue Ranger who looked a bit embarrassed at his outburst.  
  
P"What have you got Billy?" Jason asked.  
  
P"Well, after scanning the fragments of the Nexus Crystal in the Night Rangers Harley's I've been able to create a communication link between our universe and the other universe" Billy said.  
  
P"You mean we'll be able to communicate with Adam and the other Rangers" Cassie asked.  
  
P"Yes, but that's all it will be for now a communications link until I can do more work on a synthetic crystal we won't be able to teleport between the two universe's.  
  
P"That's quite all right Billy well done. Please open a link to Dimitria" Zordon said.  
  
PBilly nodded and then minutes later Dimitria appeared upon the Viewing Globe.  
  
P"Zordon it is good to see you again" Dimitria said.  
  
P"And the same are the Rangers present" Zordon asked.  
  
PAt that second all the Rangers in the other universe teleported in and Adam could clearly be seen asking Dimitria what was going on before he turned around and smiled.  
  
P"Guys, man am I glad to see you" he said.  
  
P"It's good to see you as well Adam" Chris said.  
  
P"I take it Billy has found a way to communicate" Justin asked.  
  
P"Yes, thanks to the Night Rangers I was able to create a communication link, but not a teleportation one yet" Billy explained.  
  
P"Don't worry I'm sure you will Billy after all you're the smartest person I know" Adam said.  
  
PBeside Adam there was a gentle coughing from Justin and then Adam added. "Okay one of the smartest people I know. You happy?"  
  
PJustin laughed and the others smiled also relieved to see that their friends were all okay and then Zordon spoke again. "Rangers while I wish we could continue with informal conversation, we have very little time with this link and we have a situation over here".  
  
PAdam's smile disappeared and he immediately stepped into his Ranger mode. "What's up Zordon?"  
  
P"Karone has been captured by the Emperor's forces and we are unable to locate her here. We are hopeful that you maybe able to locate her yourselves" Zordon said.  
  
P"We will try our best Zordon" Leo said.  
  
P"Please try and find her" Andros said.  
  
P"Don't worry Andros I'll find her if she's here" Adam said.  
  
P"We're losing the link, Justin I'm sending you the research I've done so far, maybe working from two different ends we can reopen the link" Billy said.  
  
PBefore Justin could reply the transmission broke up and then it was gone.  
  
P"Well at least they're all okay?" Kim said.  
  
P"Zordon I think I speak for all of the Night Rangers when I say we're going to stay and help as long as you need" Kincaid said.  
  
P"But what about your families, I mean wasn't your wife about to give birth" Kat asked.  
  
P"She did to a little girl called Elizabeth Marie Kincaid. That's not the point though, we're all Rangers and what sort of Rangers would we be if we left fellow Rangers in the lurch" Kincaid said.  
  
PBehind him the other Night Rangers were nodding in agreement of Kincaid's words.  
  
PThen Tommy stepped forward and said. "I think I speak for all of when I say thank you".  
  
PAs he said that he offered his hand to Kincaid who shook it.  
  
PMeanwhile Astronema approached the cell that Karone had been placed in. Entering it Astronema was momentarily stunned at the condition of her counterpart. From what she could see not only had the Emperor kicked her several times the guards had also taken it upon themselves to have some fun.  
  
PShaking her head in disgust she turned and using her magic created a different picture of what was going on in the cell and then she said softly. "Karone are you okay?"  
  
PThe girl looked up at her counterpart and said. "Do I look like it?"  
  
P"I'm sorry that was a dumb question, I wanted to know if you needed anything" Astronema said.  
  
P"Well, to go home would be nice" Karone said.  
  
P"Unfortunatley I can't do that yet" Astronema said.  
  
P"Well, then I don't need anything" Karone said.  
  
P"Look I don't have much time, but I heard what you said about Adam, is it true?" Astronema said.  
  
P"Yes, I don't know how long I've kept that hidden from everyone from him. I tried to deny it and when he left I thought the feelings would go away and they did for a while and I fell in love with Zhane. But then when I went to get the Pink Quasar Sabre and I found the Rangers, there he was and all those feelings came back" Karone said.  
  
P"Why didn't you say something?" Astronema asked.  
  
P"Like what, Adam I'm in love with you. He doesn't feel the same way and he has a girlfriend anyway. What sort of friend would I be if I tried to destroy his relationship with Rachel" Karone said.  
  
P"If you'd been Astronema you wouldn't have hesitated" Astronema stated.  
  
P"Perhaps, but what about you" Karone said.  
  
P"Me!" Astronema said.  
  
P"Do you love your Adam?" Karone asked.  
  
P"No, I've never loved him. For the last three years I've pretended that I did and every time we slept together I've prayed he'd die or just hold on to the fact that I was doing it for the greater good" Astronema said.  
  
P"The greater good, what do you know about being good, you and him have destroyed your own universe" Karone said sarcastically.  
  
P"I've placed a spell of silence around the cell, only you can hear me and the security camera is recording something entirely different. Like you I discovered that I was Karone and joined my Brother. Like you I went to the Dark Fortress to stop the asteroid where I was reprogrammed into Astronema by Darkonda. However, while you were killed during the countdown and then brought back to life as Karone I was not" Astronema said.  
  
P"The history lesson is nice, but is there a point to this?" Karone asked.  
  
P"The point is after we had subjugated the world and taken it over my implant failed and I was Karone once more. No one knows and I've kept it a secret for the last three years. Every time the Emperor has ordered an attack on the rebels in our world I have made sure that the attack fails without him knowing that he was me" Astronema stated.  
  
PKarone felt herself suddenly experience a brief sensation of hope, but then suspicion crept into her mind again. "You're saying all this, but how do I know this isn't some kind of trick to get me to lower my guard".  
  
P"It's no trick, Astronema for me hasn't existed for three years, I am Karone and I'm going to try and help you escape" Astronema said.  
  
P"How?" Karone asked.  
  
P"I've sent something to Adam to bring him here" Astronema said.  
  
P"So that's your plan, to get hold of Adam and present him to the Emperor" Karone said.  
  
P"It isn't, now forgive me for this" Astronema said pleading with her counterpart and before Karone could react her counterpart struck her across the face and shouted at her. "Damn you Ranger, you will die for this".  
  
PAs Karone looked around she saw Ecliptor stood there and then she glanced at her counterpart who winked at her and then turned on her heel and left the room. As she left for the first time in a few hours Karone felt something akin to hope.  
  
PMeanwhile Astronema and Ecliptor were walking away from the cell block and Ecliptor asked his Princess a question. "So will she help us overthrow the Emperor?"  
  
P"She will, I offered her a deal. She will help us and we will stop attacking her universe" Astronema said.  
  
P"And she agreed to this" Ecliptor asked.  
  
P"Of course, little realising as soon as the Emperor is gone I will renege on our deal and take this universe for my own. Also the fact that I told her I was still Karone and had been pretending to be Astronema for the last three years" Astronema said.  
  
P"And she believed you?" Ecliptor asked.  
  
P"Yes, she is so desperate to escape and she will believe anything I tell her" Astronema said.  
  
P"When do we strike?" Ecliptor asked.  
  
P"Soon Ecliptor very soon" Astronema said.  
  
PAs they walked away certain that no one knew of their plan, they didn't realise that someone had overheard every single word they had said. Stepping from the shadows Darkonda said. "So Astronema is going to get her counterpart to help her overthrow the Emperor and then take over. I should tell the Emperor, but Astronema might just be able to destroy the Emperor and then I will get rid of her and be the one who rules".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
